Just Hate
by Bent137
Summary: Welcome home Rory, everythings changed but you. : [Part Three in the Forbidden Fruits Trilogy.] : [slash] : [Complete]


****

**Title: **Just Hate  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R, for Male/Male sexuality.  
**Improv: **lips, accent, pain, button, wine  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
**Authors Note: **This is part three in the "Forbidden Fruit" trilogy. I suggest reading "A Fine Line" and "Between Love and Hate" (by me) first.  
**Spoilers: **Season Two

****

Just Hate

The party was in full swing, plenty of the townspeople were already feeling a buzz, at least, the ones who were of age. This was helpful to Jess when he went to sneak a glass of wine, all the stronger stuff was gone by now. Casting a glance around him he slipped into the Gilmore house with his drink. It was quiet inside the house, but he could still hear the party raging outside, Rory's "Welcome Home" party. Someone let out a peal of obnoxious laughter, Miss Patty would be his guest, as he brought the drink to his lips and downed it. He set the glass on the counter and made his way to where the bathroom was. Someone was already in it though, so he stood and waited impatiently. After a moment the door opened and Michel walked out. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said in that infuriating accent of his, "all yours." Jess just nodded and slipped past him into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and turned to the toilet to relieve himself. He flushed, and washed his hands then opened the door. Dean was waiting outside.

"There you go," Jess said.

"I was looking for you," Dean said.

"Oh," Jess said. Dean pulled him around the corner into the living room. "What did you want?"

Dean kissed Jess, and Jess began to kiss him back. Just as suddenly as it had begun Dean pulled back. "To say goodbye," Dean said.

"What?"

"We can't do this anymore. I'm cheating on Rory with you of all people for Christ sakes! I hate you, I shouldn't be throwing away my relationship with Rory for this. We both know there's only so long until someone finds out."

"Fine," Jess said.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jess said, "I was going to break it up anyways."

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"It's okay," Jess said, "we'd better get back to the party."

They began to walk back towards the door when Rory came around the corner slowly, fiddling with a button on her shirt. She stared at them in disbelief, her eyes filled with pain. "I heard," she said.

"How much?" Dean asked.

"Everything," Rory said.

"I'll leave you to alone," Jess said walking out.

"I'm so sorry, Rory," Dean said.

"No, Dean, it's fine really. It's fine, because it gives me the perfect excuse to do something I couldn't find an excuse for before," Rory took a deep breath. "It's over Dean. It is truly over, and I think we've both known it for some time."

Dean bowed his head in silent agreement, "I guess you're right."

"I'd like to be friends, Dean," Rory said. "I still care about you as a friend."

"I need some time though, Rory."

She nodded, "You know where to find me." She turned and walked out the front door, bypassing the party outback. She walked down the deserted Stars Hollow streets aimlessly, or maybe her heart was aiming for her when she found herself approaching the bridge. She gazed down the bridge at where Jess was sitting. With a sigh she walked down and sat next to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"So, I guess you and Dean kept active while I was gone."

"Very cute, Rory."

"I thought so."

They were silent a moment. "Are you mad at me too?" Jess asked.

"No, Jess, I'm not mad at anyone. It was a long time coming," she paused. "Well, maybe not the part where you and my boyfriend make out but the part where he and I break up, that's been in my mind since before I left." She sighed and added quietly, "Since before I kissed you."

"Oh," Jess said.

"So, you and Dean, huh? You just better treat him right buddy!"

"It won't be neccissary," Jess said looking up at her, "It's over for good. Even if he wanted to again, I wouldn't."

"Oh," she said. "Did you love him?"

"No," Jess said, "I hated him, and he hated me."

"Then why were you guys together?"

"Because of you, at least, that's what I think. I think we were both lost without you. More he than I was, but still."

"Oh," Rory said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I just realized I inadvertently drove men to deviant lifestyles," Rory said.

"Clerks, 1994, Kevin Smith, he's a god."

"Yes, he is."

They sighed and stared at the water together.

"Where do we go from here?" Jess asked.


End file.
